


Первая ссора

by fidelity



Series: Eat Me Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: Их первая ссора.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484272) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



Как бы они ни подходили друг другу в постели, за её пределами они эффектно друг с другом сталкивались. Их первая ссора была до ужаса тупой, но не бесполезной. Габриэль никогда не скрывал того, что вырос в богатой семье, а выбранный им карьерный путь сохранил его положение. Поэтому он не мог понять, почему у Сэма на лице появилось такое выражение, и он вежливо отказался от только что поданного ему нового ноутбука. 

– Но… ты же говорил, что хочешь свой, – искренне недоумевая, сказал Габриэль. 

Сэм вздохнул.

– Да, но это не значило, что я хотел, чтобы ты мне его купил!

– Нет, но это подарок. Что плохого в подарке?

– Это не подарок, это благотворительность!

– Какая же это благотворительность – купить что-то хорошее для своего парня?!

– Ты бы понимал, если бы когда-то был бедным.

Габриэль посмотрел на Сэма так, будто тот ударил его по лицу.

– Но я не был. Ты знаешь, что я не был, и я не могу ничего сделать, чтобы это изменить.

– Я знаю, – Сэм вздохнул и очень постарался умерить свой пыл. – И я не говорю о том, что ты никогда не сможешь мне ничего дарить. Просто… он слишком дорогой, ясно?

– Не для меня!

– В этом всё и дело. Это заставляет меня думать… что я у тебя на содержании или что-то вроде того.

– Разве это было бы так уж плохо? – проурчал Габриэль, и это была худшая фраза, которую он мог произнести. Он превратил всё в шутку, и Сэм начал закипать. По крайней мере, Габриэль понял, что накосячил, как только увидел выражение лица Сэма.

– Окей, неудачная шутка, понял. Дошло.

– Слушай, просто… – Сэм сжал зубы и тяжело дышал через нос. – Это вопрос гордости, ясно? Я могу быть твоим маленьким питомцем в кровати, но за её пределами мне нужно быть с тобой наравне, хорошо?

– Но мы с тобой наравне, – сказал Габриэль, снова выглядя сбитым с толку. – Из-за чего вообще ты думаешь, что это не так?

– Наверное, из-за того факта, что ты ужасно богатый, и успешный, и старше, и увереннее в себе, а я… 

– Какой? Привлекательный, в до нелепости хорошей форме, высокий, чуткий и не мудак, в отличие от кое-кого ещё в этой комнате?

– Фрик, вылетевший из колледжа, с вагонами эмоциональных проблем.

– И ещё, похоже, идиот, – лукаво подметил Габриэль.

– Сказал грязный богатенький придурок, который только что пытался стать моим папиком.

– Оу, – Габриэль поморщился, но слишком преувеличенно, и у Сэма немного отлегло от сердца. Габриэль, судя по всему, не обиделся и доказал это ещё больше, подобравшись ближе к Сэму и пошевелив бровями. 

– Хочешь попытаться вытрахать из меня богатенького придурка?

Сэм почувствовал себя немного скверно, идя на поводу у Габриэля. Это не было решением проблемы. Даже близко. Но было так, чёрт возьми, хорошо.


End file.
